


또 다른 언더테일

by sindaehyeon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, POV Chara
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindaehyeon/pseuds/sindaehyeon





	1. 다시 처음

 사실... 그 모든 과정 속에서 이런 식의 결말이 나올거라고는 생각도 못 했다. 처음엔 모두를 살렸고. 마지막엔 모두를 죽였고. 나는 그저 그 녀석이 모든 결과를 보고 싶어서였다고. 과거 내가 증오스러워 했던 인간들 중 한 명이라도 생각했다. 항상 그 녀석의 영혼은 내 손에 있다고. 녀석의 주도권도 나에게 있다고. 그렇게 생각했는데.

 

 이 모든게 그 미치광이같은 녀석의 계획일 줄은 전혀 몰랐다.

 

 그 녀석이 말했지. '결과를 얻기 위해 과정은 따지지 않는다. 설령 그것이 비인륜적인 행위라 할지라도.' 그리고 정말 그 말대로 녀석은 비인륜적인 행위를 기꺼이 저질렀다. 그리고 마지막에는... 그 녀석이 제안하는 거래로 새로운 세계가 열리고, 나와 아스리엘은 다시금 새로운 육신, 새로운 영혼, 새로운 삶을 가지게 되었다.

 

 나는 다시 또 다른 지하세계에 있다. 과거 언제나 사이 좋던 또 다른 아빠와 엄마도 여기 있다. 또 다른 모두가 여기에 있다. 모든 것이, 그 때 처럼 남아있다. 그리고 다르지 않은 아스리엘이 여기에 함께 와 있다. 이제 과거는 잊고, 현재 이 상황에서 행복을 누리며 살아갈 것이다.

 

 우리는 또 다른 지하 이야기를 다시금 새롭게 만들어갈 것이다.

 

* * *

 

 "늘 말하는거지만 이 복도에 있으면 정말..."

 "몸이 편안해진다는거지?"

 

 항상 하루의 반은 언제나 해가 떠오른다. 이 복도는 지상과 그나마 가까워서 한나절 동안은 햇빛을 가장 가까이 느낄 수 있는 곳이다. 그런 햇빛이 떠오르는 시간에 이 복도에 와서 결계를 넘고 창문마저 뚫고 오는 따사로운 햇빛이 내 몸에 닿으면 그 기분은 감히 말로 표현할 수가 없다. 이대로 죽어도 여한이 없을 것만 같은... 그런 느낌. 그나저나, 저 햇빛은 정말 부럽다. 결계는 마음대로 드나들 수 있으니.

 

  "그래서 햇빛이 되고싶은거야?"

 "내 생각을 읽을 수 있다고 그걸 그대로 읽지는 말라고, 아스리엘."

 "히히. 그냥 해본 말이야."

 "그럼 나도 네 생각 그대로 말한다?"

 

 그 날이 있은 후로, 우리는 하나의 영혼을 나누어 가지게 되었다. 하나의 영혼을 나눠가진 덕일까? 나는 아스리엘의 감정을 느낄 수가 있게 되었다. 동시에 생각도 함께 읽을 수 있게 되었다. 반대로, 아스리엘도 내 감정을 느끼고 내 생각을 읽을 수가 있다. 물론 어떤 것이든 장점과 단점이 있다. 장점은 아스리엘과 생각을 자연스레 공유하기 때문에 입으로 굳이 소리내어 말을 하지 않아도 대화를 나누는 것이 가능하다. 마치 눈빛만 보고서 모든 것을 이해하듯, 눈을 감고 잠시 빠져들면 곧장 아스리엘이 무엇을 원하는지 알게 될 수가 있으니. 단점이라면, 잠깐 이상한 생각이라도 하는 순간 아스리엘에게 곧장 잡혀버린다. 하지만 그건 아스리엘도 마찬가지이다. 그리고 이런 능력 덕에 나는 아스리엘을 다시 알아보았다. 단순한 순둥이인줄 알았는데, 의외로 눈치가 굉장히 빠른 아이었다는 것이지... 잠깐. 생각을 읽을 수 있으니 당연한건가?

 

 아무튼 이렇게 가만히 서서 창을 통해 들어오는 저 햇살을 그대로 온 몸으로 받는건 정말로 기분이 좋다. 이 나의 몸이 점차 따뜻해지면서 온 감각은 점차 나른해지고, 그저 눈을 감고 서로의 어깨에 머리를 올려놓고 있다보면 자연스레 초콜릿만큼이나 달달한 잠이 서서히 나에게 다가온다. 그래. 살아있다는 느낌이란 것이, 이렇게나 좋은 것이었어. 나의 친구와 함께 이렇게 같이 나란히 앉아서 햇빛을 누린다는 것. 옆을 힐끗 보니, 아스리엘은 이미 잠을 청한 지 오래인 듯 하다. 언제부터 내 어깨에 기댄거지? 뭐, 그건 아무래도 상관없다. 편안한 햇살을 받는것은 좋은 것이고, 나의 최고의 친구와 함께 여기에 있다는 것은 더더욱 좋은 것이다. 아스리엘과 함께라면, 모든 것이 즐거울 것만 같다.

 

 이렇게 함께 영원히 있어줄 수 있다면...

 

* * *

 

"흐아암-."

 

 우으. 잠깐 단잠에 빠져버린 모양이야. 몸이 따뜻해지니 잠이 절로 온다니깐. 그러고보니 여긴... 우리 방이다. 아스리엘은 아직 침대에서 잠 자고 있고. 그러고보니 난 분명 복도에서 잠을 든 것 같은... 아. 엄마가 우릴 다시 데려다주셨나 보구나. 그렇다면 납득할 수 있지. 그리고 아스리엘은 아직 잔다. 이렇게 편안하게 세상 모르는 채로 잠을 자는 아스리엘을 볼 때 마다 드는 생각이 있지만, 정말 귀여운 강아지같다. 아니, 강아지 맞나? 확실한 것이라면 일단 염소와 강아지 그 사이에 있긴 할 것이다. 축 처진 귀가 강아지라는 증거고, 아직은 없지만 엄마도 그렇고 아빠도 뿔이 나 있는걸 보면 염소일지도.

 

 만약 염소가 아니라면... 뿔 달린 강아지? 하하, 그것도 웃기겠다.

 

 "아가, 벌써 일어났니? 아스리엘은?"

 "아직 방에서 자고 있어요."

 

 허. 엄마가 요리를 만들어오시는 것을 보니, 벌써 저녁 먹을 시간임을 알았다. 괴물들은 참 신기하다. 지하 깊숙한 곳 까지 햇빛이 드는 것도 아니고, 심지어 여기만해도 햇빛은 거의 들어오지도 않을텐데 어떻게 아침 점심 저녁을 알아차리는걸까? 시계가 있긴 해도 지금 이게 오전인지 오후인지를 알 방법이 없을텐데.

 

 그러나 그런 사소한 고민도 잠깐. 부엌에서 스멀스멀 다가오는 달콤하고 향긋한 냄새가 나의 코 끝에 닿자 나의 머릿 속 생각들이 하나같이 달달한 파이들로 채워졌다. 그 때나 지금이나 언제나 엄마의 손길이 담겨진 파이는 최고의 맛이 담겨져 있었다. 이제는 그 냄새만으로도 모든 것이 연상된다. 만약 누가 나에게 초콜릿과 엄마표 버터스카치 시나몬 파이 중 하나를 고르라 한다면, 난 기꺼이 파이를 택할 것이다. 아 그래, 달팽이 소스도...

 

 잠깐. 달팽이 소스라고?

 

 "허-. 아스리엘, 이제 일어났구나? 잘 잤어?"

 "우으. 머릿 속이 너무 복잡해서 잠을 잘 수 있어야지..."

 

 나도 지금 그런 오만가지 생각들로 가득하거든. 그 사건이 일어났고, 그래서 지금 이렇게 된 이후로 자주 괴상하고 알 수 없는 형태의 생각의 늪에 빠지는 경우가 많았다. 아스리엘을 포함해서 가족들은 달팽이 음식을 좋아하는 것 같긴 한데... 적어도 내 입맛에는 달팽이 음식이 별로 안 맞다. 어... 사실 예전에 한번 맛을 본 적이 있는데, 의외로 괜찮기는 했었다. 그러니까, 그냥 대충 먹을 만 했다고. 하지만 그것을 또 먹으라고 한다면, 난 안 먹을 것이다. 며칠동안 쫄쫄 굶은게 아닌 이상. 달팽이와 나와는 그리 좋은 짝이 못 되는 것 같다.

 

 하지만 그 누구도 부정하지 못하는 최고의 짝은, 바로 나와 아스리엘일 것이다. 아스리엘은 나에게 부족한 것을 가득 채워주는 친구이다. 간단히 말해서... 나의 공허한 마음을. 비관적으로 보여지던 삶을 새로운 시선으로 바라보게 해 주었던, 나의 첫 번째 친구였으니까.

 

 "차라, 왜 그렇게 날 지긋이 바라 봐?"

 "그야 내가 널 가장..."

 

 '사랑하니까.'

 '사랑하니까.'

 

 "헤헤, 서로 똑같은 생각 했네!"

 "허! 우리 생각 통했네! 생각 통한 기념으로 하이파이브!"

 "잠깐. 직접 하지 말고, 상상 속에서 하이파이브 하는건 어때?"

 "오... 그것도 괜찮겠다. 그럼 눈 감고 같이 하이파이브 하자."

 

 '하이파이브.'

 '하이파이브.'

 

* * *

 

 "우리 아가들, 좋은 꿈 꾸렴."

 "안녕히 주무세요."

 지구가 한 바퀴 돌 때 마다 하루가 지나고, 달이 지구 주변을 한 바퀴 돌 때 마다 한 달이 지나고, 지구가 태양 주변을 한 바퀴 돌 때 마다 한 해가 지나간다. 지상에서는, 그렇게 하루의 시간을 계산한다. 적어도 해가 떠오르고 해가 지는 것만으로도 시계가 없더라도 지금이 이 시간이라고 예측이 가능하다. 그래서 지하에는 해가 들어오지 않으니 하루의 개념이 없을거라 했지만, 신기하게도 이런 햇빛 하나 안 들어오는 지하에 살고 있는 괴물들은 24시간이라는 개념을 이해하고 있었다. 하긴, 괴물들이 처음부터 지하에서 살아오지 않았으니. 최초가 어느 시기인지는 모르겠지만, 적어도 괴물들도 지상에 인간들과 함께 살았다는 옛날 이야기가 있었고 그 지상에서 살았던 증인이 바로 내 주변에 있으니까.

 

 그나마 여기는 지상과 가깝다. 결계로 단단하게 막혀있을 뿐. 그저 한 발자국만 나아가도 바로 공기와 햇살로 가득한 지상인데. 그런 지상이 불과 몇 cm만큼이나 바로 앞에 있는데. 그 얇디 얇은 결계 하나 때문에 지상과 지하는 가까우면서도, 도저히 닿을 수 없을 정도로 떨어져 있다. 이건 마치... 과거 사상의 문제로 크게 싸워서 분리된 한 나라가 떠오르는 상황이다. 지금 즈음이면 그 나라는 통일이 되었으려나...?

 

 그리고 지금 인간들의 모습은 어떨까? 그 때와 별 다를 바가 없을까? 아니면 좀 더 미래적인 모습으로 변해 있을까? 에봇산에 대한 전설은 이제 잊혀져 버렸을까? 그 누구도 기억하지 않을 정도로 오래 된걸까? 그러면, 지금은 몇 년도인거지?

 

 하지만...

 

 이젠 그걸 신경 쓸 필요는 없다. 지상과 지하 사이에는 결계가 있고, 지상의 인간과 지하의 괴물은 더 이상 만날 일은 없다. 당분간은. 언젠가 결계가 다시 깨질 수도 있긴 하겠지만, 진정 그런 일이 일어날 때 까지 나와 아스리엘이 살아있긴 할까? 아니, 아스리엘은 오랫동안 살겠지. 자신과 잘 맞는 괴물 아내를 만나서 자식도 낳기도 하겠지. 아니 아니... 자식을 낳지 않으면, 오랫동안 살거야. 자식 낳아서 그 힘을 물려주어 늙어버리고 그렇게 먼지가 되더라도, 아스리엘 2세가 그 왕위를 이어가겠지.

 

 아스리엘이 늙어서 먼지로 회귀하기 전에 내가 먼저 죽어서 거름이 되겠지만. 그 전에 아스리엘 자식은 볼 수는 있긴 한가...?

 

 

 "아스리엘. 자?"

 

 괜시리 아스리엘이 자고 있는지 물어본다. 자고 있다면, 대답하지 않을거고. 아니라면, 대답하지 않겠지.

 

 "..."

 

 문득 떠오른 생각이 있었다. 가장 친한 친구끼리는 한 침대에서 같이 자기도 한다. 같이 한 침대에서. 아스리엘과 나와 같이 한 침대에서. 이상한 생각이 드는건 아니다. 그저 순수하게 친한 친구끼리 같이 껴안고 자보는 것도 나만의 로망이었으니까. 아스리엘은 털로 이루어져있으니 껴안을 때 과연 어떤 느낌일까? 털이니까, 당연히 따뜻하겠지?

 

 "아스리엘... 자는거지...?"

 

 진짜 자고 있을까? 아니면 이미 깨어서 내 생각을 몰래 읽고 있는걸까? 혹시 자고 있어도 그 느낌을 알아차리고 있는 것이 아닐까? 괜시리 마음만 복잡해진다. 하지만 그 마저도 무시한 채 천천히 아스리엘에게 다가가 본다. 온 몸을 두꺼운 이불로 꽁꽁 싸매고 있는 모습. 스스로가 털로 이루어져 있음에도 추위는 확실히 느낀다는 것을 보여주는 듯 했다.

 

 확실하게 아스리엘이 자고 있다고 확신한 나는 그대로 손을 아스리엘의 귀를 향하였다. 항상 아스리엘 놀려준다고 축 쳐진 두 귀를 잡아 올리던게 한두번이 아니었는데. 그럼에도 난 그 촉감을 잘 모른다. 그리고 이번에는 장난삼아 잡는게 아닌, 진짜로 그 느낌을 알기 위해서 만져본다. 그리고 드디어 만져보는 그 털에서 느껴지는 촉감은, 너무나도 부드러웠다. 부드럽고, 따뜻했다. 무엇보다도 털이 매우매우 섬세하다. 비로소 그 손에 닿는 촉감을 느낄 수가 있었다. 이 세상의 그 어떤 털도 이렇게나 부드럽고 따사롭진 않았는데. 그리고 나는 동시에 부러웠다. 나도 추위는 타는데. 왜 난 털이 그렇게 없는걸까?

 

 계속해서 그 털을 만지고 있어도 아스리엘은 움찔거리지도 않는다. 그러자 순식간에 내 머릿 속은 단 한 가지 생각으로 가득 채워졌다. '안고싶다'. 아까도 그런 생각으로 이렇게 다가가긴 했지만 이제는 그 생각 말고는 그 무엇도 떠오르지 않는다. 마치 초콜릿이라는 미지의 음식을 처음으로 입에 넣었을 때 열정적으로 폭발하는 그 단 맛을 처음으로 깨우치게 되었을 때의 그 느낌과도 같았다. 그저 평범한 초콜릿이었는데. 그저 평범한 털일 뿐인데. 허나 그것들은 나를 흥분시키기에는 충분했다.

 

 근데 갑자기 내가 다가가면 아스리엘이 놀라지 않을까? 괜시리 우리 둘의 관계 사이만 어색해지는게 아닐까? 혹시 내가 해선 안 되는 행동을 하는게 아닐까? 급격하게 부메랑처럼 돌아오는 불안한 생각이 나를 밧줄처럼 꽈악 압박해버린다. 하지만 아스리엘이라면... 아스리엘이라면, 그 마저도 이해해 줄까? 자신의 털이 이렇게나 따뜻하다는 것을 알고 있을까? 아니면 혹시... 내가 이런 생각을 해 주기를 그렇게 바라고 있는게 아닐까? 아스리엘도 그런 생각도 가지고 있는거라면...?

 

 한 번 같이 잔다고 뭔 일이 일어나겠어?

 

 그래, 이 정도면 이해해 줄거야.

 

 참는 것 보다는 저지르는게 나을거야.

 

 이불을 천천히 올리고.

 

 침대 속으로 내 몸을 밀어넣으면서.

 

 그리고 아무 일 없었다는 듯이 다시 그대로...

 

 

 잠깐... 아스리엘이 갑자기 움직여.

 그리고 날... 확 껴안으잖아?

 

 이게 아니야! 이게 아닌데...? 아니, 아니야! 아니야, 아니 진정해, 진정해, 진정해 차라, 아무 생각 말자, 아무 생각 말자, 아무 생각 말자, 아무 생각 말자. 진정해... 어차피 잘 된거니까 진정하자... 진정해... 그냥 눈 감고... 아무 생각도 안 하면 돼.

 

 우... 우워어. 와우. 오... 사실 굉장히 놀랐다. 아스리엘이 갑자기 움직일 줄은. 근데... 엄청 따뜻하다. 아스리엘의 부드러운 털이 온 몸에 닿아서 마치... 내 몸에 있는 때가 쏴아아- 하고 씻겨내려가는 듯한 느낌이었다. 아무 생각도 하지 말자 했지만... 이젠 어떤 생각 조차도 할 수 없을 정도로...

 


	2. 작은 여행

 "몸 조심하고 다녀오렴. 문제 생기면 꼭 전화 하고. 알겠지?"

 

 언제나 그랬듯 새로운 아침이다. 왜냐하면, 지금 햇빛이 보이기 시작했기 때문이다. 지상에서 떠오르는 해는, 새로운 24시간의 시작을 알리는 것과도 같다. 그리고 많은 사람들은 그 시간에 비로소 움직이기 시작한다. 괴물들도 그렇다. 그들에게도 24시간이 당연히 있고, 그 24시간이라는 제한된 것을 그 누구보다도 알뜰하게 사용하려 한다.

 

 "그래서 차라. 아침부터 어디를 가게?"

 "그냥, 쭉 끝까지 가보려고."

 

 ... 모두가 24시간을 잘 사용하려고 노력하는 것은 아니다. 언젠가 죽음이라는 것을 맞이할텐데, 누구는 정말 살이 소멸될 정도로 바쁘게 움직이고 또 누구는 그저 놀기에 바쁘고 또 누군가는 그런 것 조차도 귀찮다면서 아무것도 안 하면서 시간을 소비한다. 그래도 난 적어도 아무것도 안 하는 쪽은 아니다. 단지 일어나 있는 동안, 아스리엘과 같이 어딘가를 걸어보기도 하고, 음식을 함께 나눠 먹기도 한다. 친구가 있으니까, 24시간이 부족하다.

 

 어느 24시간은 내가 친구를 위해서.

 어느 24시간은 친구가 나를 위해서.

 어느 24시간은 서로가 서로를 위해서.

 

 "그나저나 차라, 무작정 어디론가를 가는거야?"

 "응. 그 뭔가... 느낌이란게 왔다고 해야 하나...? 그런게 있어."

 

 느낌. 뭔가 좋은 일이 일어날 것만 같은 느낌. 대박이 일어날 것만 같은 느낌. 그냥 좋은 느낌.

 

 사실... 좋은 느낌이란 것도 그냥 핑계에 불과할 것이다. 좋은 느낌 이전에, 그냥 어디론가를 가보고 싶었다. 우리가 살던 집처럼 그 복도에서 쏟아져내리는 햇빛을 만끽하는것도 좋겠지만, 가끔은 지하의 깊숙한 곳으로 돌아가 보는 것도 좋을 것이라 생각했다. 아 그래. 옛날 집. 그 때 살던 집으로 다시 되돌아가서 모든 지형을 다시 바라본다는 생각으로 천천히 걸어가는 것.

 그러고보니, 옛날 집에서 지금 새로운 집으로 이사온 뒤로 옛날 거리들을 걸어가 본 적이 있던가? 음... 생각 해 보니, 없었던 것 같다. 사람들이 한꺼번에 삶의 터전을 옮겼고, 집을 옮기는 과정에서 바라본 그 많은 장소들. 그래 맞아. 우리는 이제 그 길을 다시 되돌아갈거야. 그리고 각 지역에 자신들만의 터전을 짓고 정착해 살아가고 있는 괴물들의 모습을 볼거야. 과연 그 때의 길은 얼마나 변해있을까? 그리고 그 괴물들은 어떻게 살고 있을까? 눈이 오던 곳에는 털로 가득한 괴물들이 가득할까? 워터폴에는 물고기 괴물들이 많이 살고 있을까?

 그저 모든 것이 궁금할 뿐이다. 그동안 걸어온 길을 다시 되돌아가는 작은 여행. 우리는 언제든지 여행을 떠날 준비가 되어 있다. 그리고, 지금 당장 여행을 떠날 것이다.

 

* * *

 

 "으우... 더워."

 

 핫랜드. 이름처럼 뜨거운 곳. 용암이 넘쳐 흐르는 이곳은 코어와 가장 맞붙어 있는 곳. 워낙에 더운 곳이라서 이곳에 서식하는 괴물들은 그리 없다. 있다 해도 존재 자체가 뜨거운 벌킨과 파이로프들 말곤 거의 보기가 드물다. 괴물들도 더워서 오래 머물지도 않는 곳이고 거기다가 요즘에는 여러가지 퍼즐로 무장된 함정들이 많이 있어서 위험하다고 판단했다. 대체 왜 컨베이어 벨트와 증기 배출구와 죽음의 포스필드를 곳곳에 놓아둔거야?

 

 "엘리베이터 타고 아래로 바로 가게?"

 "음... 아니. 대신 천천히 둘러보려고."

 

 하지만 우리는 정말 이 외출의 기회를 아주 오랜만에 얻었다. 그것도 장기간 외출! 그래서 2층부터 천천히 둘러보기로 결정했다. 좀 위험하긴 하겠지만, 그래도 스릴을 만끽할 수도 있으니 괜찮겠지. 혹여나 아스리엘이 정말 싫어한다면, 그냥 바로 내려가야겠다고 생각했다. 아스리엘은, 털로 덮여있으니까.

 

 "이 정도는 나도 참을 수 있거든!"

 "허, 그러셔?"

 

 털이 많은 생물은 추운 곳을 좋아한다는 습성이 있음을 나는 잘 알고 있다. 그리고 더운 곳에서는 쉽게 버티지 못 한다는 것도. 아스리엘에게도 털이 있으니 역시 얼마 못 가서 뻗어버릴거라 예상했다. 나? 나야 몸이 차가운 편이니 항상 적절한 체온 유지를 위하여 평상시에도 두꺼운 옷을 입긴 하다. 그래서 난 이 정도의 열기에는 쉽게 지치지 않는다.

 엘리베이터의 문이 열리고 2층 오른쪽에서 내린다. 이 엘리베이터의 구조는 대체 어떻게 되어있길래 왼쪽과 오른쪽 이동이 가능한걸까? 음, 괴물들의 과학력은 인간의 것보다도 더 대단할지도 모른다. 물론 현대 인간에게는 없는 '마법'이라는 것이 있으니, 보다 진보한 기술력을 가지고 있는 것이 가능할지도 모른다. 아니, 확실히 가능할 것이다.

 천천히 걷다가, 저 멀리서 무언가 작은 실루엣이 보인다. 그 크기는 너무나도 작다. 하지만 멀리 있는 거대한 무언가임을 알 수 있었다. 자주 나가본 적이 없어서 몰랐지만, 핫랜드와 가까이 맞닿아있는 저 코어가 저렇게도 거대했다라는 것은 정말 놀라울 따름이었다. 무엇보다 이 지하가 이렇게나 넓은 공간임을 제대로 깨닫게 되었다. 여기 지하세계는 지상처럼 무한한 공간이 펼쳐져 있지는 않지만, 적어도 우리가 다닐 수 있는 공간은 매우 넓다.

 그렇다면 우리가 아직 탐험하지 않은 곳은 얼마나 될까? 지상만큼은 아니고 우주만큼은 더더욱 아니지만, 적어도 이 지하가 넓다면 오랫동안 돌아다녀볼 가치는 있다. 오랜 시간동안 돌아다녀서, 이 지하 세계라는 공간이 얼마나 넓은지를 알아볼 수가 있을까? 어쩌면, 그것은 불가능할 지도 모른다. 지상 표면조차도 너무나도 넓어서 미탐험 지대가 곳곳에 존재하는데 지하라고 예외일까.

 아니, 어쩌면 지하가 더욱 넓을거야. 지상 표면은 말 그대로 지상 표면. 그리고 지하는 깊이 이어진다. 마치 끝이 없어보이는 것 마냥. 그러면 우리가 그동안 바라본 지하세계의 모습은 '진짜 지하세계'의 일부에 불과할지도 모른다. 우리가 아직 가지 않은 곳이 끝없이 펼쳐있을 것이고, 그 가지 않은 곳을 탐험하면 다시 또 미탐험 지대가 다시 펼쳐질 것이다. 끝 없이. 또 다시.

 

 "차라, 왜 그렇게 깊은 생각에 빠져 있어?"

 "어... 응?"

 

 오. 너무나도 깊은 생각에 빠져버린 모양이다. 아스리엘한테 그런 모습 보여주려 한건 아니었는데.

 가끔 아스리엘처럼 단순한 머리를 가지고 싶은 순간이 한두번이 아니었다. 아스리엘처럼 나도 단순해진다면 사소한 것에 깊게 빠져들 필요도 없을테고, 그렇다면 보다 더 편안한 생활을 할 수 있을 것 같았다. 하지만, 그건 내가 아닐 것이다. 어차피 내가 이렇게 깊은 생각을 하는 사람으로 태어났다면, 그걸 받아들이고 살아야겠지. 이 세상에 '차라'라는 이름을 가진 사람들은 수 없이 많겠지만, 지금 여기 있는 나는 단 한 명 뿐이니까. 아스리엘이라는 이름을 가진 사람도 이 세상에 어딘가에는 있겠지만, 내 머리 속의 아스리엘은 여기에 있는 단 한 명 뿐이니까.

 그렇게 서로의 손을 잡으면서 걷다보니, 코어가 두 눈에 가득 채워질 정도로 커다랗게 보이기 시작했다. 코어. 지하세계 전체로 전력을 공급해주는 거대한 시설. 끊임없이 돌아가는 시설이기에 그곳은 매우 복잡하고, 위험한 곳. 위대한 과학자가 만들었다는 것을 빼면 난 코어에 대해 전혀 모른다. 물론 모르는게 당연하겠지만.

 저 코어는, 대체 얼마나 오랫동안 유지될까? 적어도 100년 이상은 유지될까? 지금 이 지하의 왕실 과학자가 없어서 실질적인 관리인이 없다고 들었다. '코어를 관리하는 사람이 없다'. 하지만 그럼에도 긴급 사태가 일어나지 않는 것을 볼 때, 코어가 자기 스스로를 제어하는 모양이다. 스스로를 제어한다니, 정말 대단하다. 평범한 생명체가 자기 몸을 관리하는 것은 놀라지 않지만 비생명체인, 그것도 감정도 마음도 없는 기계가 스스로를 제어한다는 것이 대체 어떻게 가능한 것인지 정말 의문이다.

 그렇다고 내가 코어에 대해 알고싶은 것은 아니다. 여기는 핫랜드고 충분히 더운 곳인데도, 저 멀리 보이는 코어를 보면... 뭔가, 더위는 사라지고 여러가지 생각들이 내 머리 주변을 맴돌게 되는 것만 같다. 아스리엘도 저 코어만을 바라보면, 무언가에 사로잡히는 느낌을 가진다고. 저 코어에서 들려오는 소리가 거대한 메아리처럼 나의 온 몸을 울리고 있다.

 

 그렇게 우리는 같이 서서 저 코어를 한동안 바라보고 있다.

 

* * *

 

 "여기 오니깐 진짜로 온 몸이 시원해지는 것 같아."

 "당연하지. 진짜로 온 몸이 시원해지는 곳인데."

 

 핫랜드에서 입고 온 더위를 벗겨줄 바로 그 곳. 워터폴!

 워터폴은 이름처럼 물이 넘쳐 흐르는 곳이다. 이 지하에서 흐르는 물은 굉장히 보기 드물다. 그러니까, 이렇게 자연 속에서 흐르는 물. 물론 그냥 물이라면 집에서도 흔하게 볼 수 있지만, 진짜 자연의 모습을 담은 이 물은 보기가 굉장히 드물다.

 물은 높은 위에서 아래로 내려오고 그 물은 길을 따라서 앞으로 흘러가고, 다시 더 깊은 곳으로 내려가기를 반복한다. 위 쪽에 있는 물은 언젠가 마를 것만 같은데도, 물은 마르지 않고 끊임없이 돌고 있다.

 그래서 물은 끊임없이 순환한다.

 물이 바다로 나가면, 그 바다에 있는 물은 구름이 된다. 구름은 바람을 타고 어디론가 날아가서 어느 순간에 자기 자신을 아래로 떨어뜨린다. 그렇게 비가 되어서 다시 지면을 닿으면, 가장 아래로 다시 내려가기를 반복한다.

 그래서 물은 끊임없이 순환한다.

 그러면 지금 이 물은 어디로 가는걸까? 진짜 더 깊은 곳? 그 물길을 그저 가다가 결계를 넘어서거나 혹은 산에서 바닷가로 이어지는 물 만이 통과할 수 있는 곳으로 나아가는걸까? 이 모든 물이 바닷가로 이어질거라는 보장은 없다. 하지만 워터폴의 물은 한동안 오랫동안 순환을 이어갈 것이다. 적어도 코어가 과부하에 걸려서 폭발하더라도, 여기의 물은 그저 길을 따라서 흐르기만 할 것이다. 

 

 

 

 "우와, 저길 봐! 꽃밭이야!"

 이름처럼 물이 가득한 곳이지만, 그렇다고 해서 '물'을 만나려고 온 것은 아니다. 이 지하에는 각 지역에서만 볼 수 있는 그 지역만의 자랑거리가 하나 이상은 있는데, 특히 워터폴에서는 메아리 꽃이 자랑거리이다. 메아리 꽃은 들려오는 주변의 소리를 담아서 그 소리를 반복하는 꽃이다. 다른 소리를 새롭게 담기 전 까지 평생을.

 그래서 내가 굉장히 흥미로워 하는 꽃이기도 하다. 내가 그동안 여러가지 식물을 보고 관찰했지만, 이런 소리를 담는 꽃은 내 인생 전체를 통틀어서 본 적도 없었기 때문이다. 가끔은 이 메아리 꽃을 뜯어서 연구를 해 보고 싶은 생각도 있다.

 허나 메아리 꽃을 꺾으려고 할 때 마다 나지막이 흐르는 그 목소리가 나에게 죄책감을 마구 심어준다. 마치 내가 누군가의 목소리를 짓밟아버리는 듯한 느낌. '그저 꽃 한 송이인데'라고 넘겨버리려 해도, 결국 난 망설이기도 했다. 결국에는, 그걸 존중해주기로 했다. 모든 비밀은 언젠가 밝혀지게 될 것이지만, 어쩌면 그동안 비밀로만 남겨질 때 비로소 아름다울 것이니까.

 

 "우리 서로 소원 하나 씩 담아볼래?"

 소리를 담을 수 있는 꽃이기에 다양한 이들의 다양한 소리를 담고 있다. 그 꽃마다 말하는 사람도 다르고 말하는 내용도 다르다. 대신 전해지길 바라는 수줍은 고백. 그 누구에게도 말하지 않은 자신만의 비밀. 아니면 그저 스쳐 지나가며 흐르는 사사로운 대화. 꽃 하나가 모든 소리를 담지 못 하지만, 무수히 많은 꽃들을 지나며 하나의 주제가 형성된다.

 메아리 꽃에 자신만의 소원이나 이루고 싶은 꿈을 담기도 한다. 물론 한낱 꽃에 소원을 말한다고 그것이 이루어지지는 않겠지. 어린이들은 그걸 철썩같이 믿지만, 나는 그런 현실을 너무 일찍이 알게 되었으니. 하지만 전혀 다른 누군가가 지나가다 꽃에 담긴 그 이야기를 듣는다면, 대신 그것을 이루게 해줄 지도 모르겠다. 메아리 꽃이 소원을 들어주지는 않지만, 꽃을 통해서 소원이 전달될 수도 있으니까.

 

 "아스리엘과 영원히 함께 있게 해 주세요."

 

 오늘은 나도 어린이가 되어야지.

 

* * *

 

 "스노우딘!"

 뜨거움이 가득한 곳과 물이 가득한 곳을 지나 차가움이 가득한 곳에 도착했다. 어쩌면 우리 작은 여행의 마지막 종착역이 될 곳이겠다. 그리고 우리같은 어린이들이 놀기에도 가장 좋은 곳이지!

 

 스노우딘은 365일 눈이 오는 곳이다. 일단, 내가 들은 바로는. 단지 눈만 있는게 아니라 진짜로 추운 곳이어서 옷을 제대로 입지 않으면 감기에 걸릴 수도 있는 곳이다. 우리가 현 수도로 이주하는 동안 털을 가진 많은 털 괴물들은 스스로 이곳에 정착을 하였었다. 우리가 수도에 도착한 뒤에는 한동안 수도 내에서만 지내다보니, 다른 지역이 어떻게 바뀌었는지 많이 궁금했었다. 그 중 이곳이 제일 궁금했는데, 이제야 비로소 마을의 모습을 갖추어서 내가 다 기분이 좋았다.

 워낙 관광지로도 유명해서 다른 곳에서 오는 사람들이 많다고 들었다. 도서관도 있고, 여관도 있고, 주점도 있고. 스노우딘은 굉장히 시끌벅적하고 어딜 둘러봐도 사람들과 사람들과 사람들이 있다. 수도를 빼놓고 이렇게 사람들이 많이 모여서 지내는 곳이 어디 또 있을까? 사람이 많은 만큼 마을 분위기는 정말 좋았다. 사람들이 나와서 바깥 공기를 느끼고 있다. 저기 저 주점같아 보이는... 오 그릴비. 주점 이름이 '그릴비네' 인가 보구나. 안을 슬쩍 들여다보니, 정말 사람들이 많이 있었다. 그리고 주점답게 서로가 술을...

 "감자튀김?"

 "그릴비네는 원래 다양한 음식을 파는 곳이거든."

 옆에 계셨던 곰 아저씨께서 말하셨다. 술을 파는 주점이지만, 술만 파는 주점은 아니라고. 그리고 난 동시에 새로운 사실을 알아냈다. 그릴비네가 세워진 것이 의외로 오래된 것이 아니라는 사실을. 오, 의외네.

 

 "그럼 여기 마을이 세워진지 어느정도 됐어요?"

 "옛 수도에서 나온 직후니까... 1년하고 반은 됐단다. 그리고..."

 곰 아저씨를 통해 이 마을의 최초와 현재까지의 역사를 알게 되었다. 음식 섭취를 별로 안 하는 괴물들이 모여든 덕에 음식점의 필요성이 낮았다고. 일부는 눈만 먹고 사는 사람들이 있단다. 뭔가 이상한 억지소리 같으면서도, 묘하게 '그럴 것도 같다'는 생각이 들었다.

 나는 '그릴비'라는 괴물에 대해서 어느정도 물어보았다. 하지만 내가 알 수 있던 것은 별로 없었다. 그릴비가 워낙 과묵해서 자기 과거사를 잘 이야기하지 않는다고. 다만 확실한 것으로는 그는 핫랜드 출신이라는 것이다. 음... 왜 난 핫랜드에 머물면서 불꽃 괴물을 못 본 거지?

 여기에 건물이 세워진 것은 초기 때부터였고 당시에는 그냥 주민이 살던 집이었다고 한다. 도중에 이 집에 머물던 사람이 이사가고 도중에 그릴비가 와서 지금의 그릴비네가 되었다... 라는 식. 무엇보다 이게 불과 한달도 채 되지 않아 일어난 일이라고 한다. 잠깐. 그럼 적어도 한달 전부터 사람이 빠졌고, 바로 그릴비네가 세워졌다는 것인데... 한달만에 평범한 주택이 음식점으로 탈바꿈하는게 어떻게 가능한거지? 

 "... 바아아아아로 그게 정치라는거지!"

 답은 어딘가에 있을 것이다.

 

 

 

 "어서오세요, 스노우딘 최고의 여관, 눈 내린 여관입니다!"

 "두 명 방 있나요?"

 거의 쉬지 않고 오랫동안 걸어다니니, 발이 아파오기 시작했다. 무엇보다 졸립기도 하고. 그래서 여기에 여관이 있는 것이 정말 다행이었다. 그동안 오면서 지하에서 쉴 만한 곳이 별로 없었으니까. 워터폴에는 간혹 의자같은게 있긴 한데... 앉을 수는 있어도 누울 수는 없었잖아.

 호기롭게 들어가서 방을 하나 들어가려 했지만, 돈이 문제이긴 했다. 나는 처음부터 돈을 들고 다니는 경우가 없었고 아스리엘은 한 왕국의 왕자이면서 용돈도 없댄다. 왕자면서 용돈도 안 받는다고? 그게 말이 돼?

 잠깐. 왕자니까 용돈 안 받는게 당연한건가?

 

 "으아, 침대 오랜만이다!"

 하지만 여관 주인 아주머니는 정말 착하셨다. 돈이 없어서 곤란해 하는 우리가 가여웠는지 돈도 안 받고 열쇠를 건네주셨다. 와, 이런 세상에서 그냥 머물게 해주다니. 인간들 사이에서는 전혀 상상도 할 수 없는 일인데.

 몇 개월도, 몇 일도 아닌 단지 몇 시간 밖에 안되었지만 온 몸이 피곤함으로 찌들어진 덕에 정말로 온 몸이 시원했다. 아스리엘도 침대를 보자마자 제 몸을 침대 위에 놓고 퍼지른다.

 따사로운 이불 속. 푹신푹신한 베개. 모든 것이 내 몸을 강렬하게 붙잡는다. '가지마! ', '나랑 영원히 함께 있자!' 침대가 이렇게나 무서운 존재인지 몰랐다. 인간도, 괴물도, 한번 빠져들면 절대 빠져나오지 못하는 침대지옥. 침대의 힘이 너무나도 강렬해서, 아무것도 안하고 있지만 더더욱 강렬하게 더 아무것도 안하고 싶어진다. 아무런 생각도 하고 싶지 않아진다.

 "아 그런데 아스리-"

 "크허어어엉..."

 

 

 

 잘 자, 아스리엘.


End file.
